Blonde hair and Destinies
by MunchykinsTriangle123
Summary: Gwen needs somthing to hold onto, when nothing can be certain, how can she know what the future will hold. Gwen turns to Merlin for comfort: 'He will marry you, you do realise you stuck with him? Don't you'  One shot. G/A Set after 3x10.


Destined

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

**A/N: Set after Queen of Hearts and Sorcerers Shadow, this image of Merlin with blond hair wanting to make Gwen laugh popped into my head, Gods know why. Unfortunately the chapter I was working on...and completed - stupid bloody computer. Is now not accessible... However I am still working on Aslan's Will, work has been hetic and this little one shot has been in my head for a while. .**

She sat and waited, waited for the end to come and for something new to begin. Guinevere, her slight form perched delicately on the boulder, acting as ballast for her aching feet and limbs. The events of the past few weeks had taken their toll, emotion poured out of her, emotion which she could only admit to her closest friends. She did not cry, not as such, she had seen grieving men, so destitute and full of despair, in their drunken state passed the stage of crying. They simply sobbed. Her body rocked gently, her hands wrapped around her from the slight chill. No tears fell; no tears had fallen for along time now. Autumn leaves floated gracefully to the ground, just beyond the clearing, stood the place where Arthur had agreed to meet her; with gold plates and adorable masculine preening of eyebrows.

Now she waited for a different man in her life, one with dark hair and a mischievous grin. She had not had chance to talk to Merlin since the incident, Gwen had avoided the hall and in particular its king and consort like the plague. She had often associated autumn with change, she could feel it. Something was changing in Camelot, Morgana had not spoken to her directly for days, the Gothic beauty, which used to light up the room, now skulked and brooded. Looks of disgust and loathing, which she had previously un-in tuned to, now screamed at her with every step, she had no clue what would have caused Morgana's heart to turn cold. Magic would seem to be the cause, yet Gwen had never been opposed, she had often pitied the sentenced. Her own encounters where mostly, if entirely negative. However, it was said that the world was magic, that it was a force to be bent. Similar to a sword, a sword could be used to defend or to oppress, it depended on the character. Blue eyes stared at her; she closed her eyes, willing them away, unable to stop the quickening of her heart and the longing she felt.

A rustling, she looked up, a blond figure stood with his back to her, his familiar red cape billowed in the breeze the Pendragon crest emblazoned in gold. The hairs on the back of her head lifted, something was wrong, it looked although Arthur had become almost emaciated, almost skeletal compared to his former glory.

The figure turned, Gwen raised her hands defensively her eyes skirting for a make –shift weapon.

'Do you dance, my lady?' She looked at him, her eyes welled with tears, and she burst into laughter.

Merlin stood, his hair enchanted blond (however he did know of several non-magical methods), complete with scarlet cape and sword. He did however still wear his usual outfit of shirt and neckerchief, the whole ensemble was amusing to say the least, he still had his own in horribly contrasting eyebrows. She covered her mouth with her hands, not knowing whether she was crying with laughter or with utter despair.

Merlin gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, 'I thought…well, I know the last couple of weeks have been hard on you.' He gave another smile, holding out his hands inexpertly. Gwen took it, looking up at a face which she knew was wrong.

'Your hair, it's the exact shade.' Gwen commented, trying not to cry.

His face fell into a lopsided grin: 'I know, the exact shade, to the finest detail – I look like a prat!' Gwen chuckled again, she held Merlin's hands in her own, her grip, whilst soft, was firm as though if she was to let go. Her entire world just comes crashing down. His brow furrowed, he had been doing that a lot lately, it didn't suit him to be so serious and reserved. But maybe that was just him growing up, little glimmers often showed through of the lad who strode into Camelot full of dreams and had been pelted with projectile vegetables. 'Gwen, look at me, in all my prattish glory, it will get better. I promise you.' He looked like he wanted to say more, he cast around, the woods were silent. Merlin could have sworn he had heard something.

'I know.' Her voice was distant, almost lost. He held her then, not like Arthur or like Lancelot, or even her own father, bless him. Like a true friend, he was there for her, when all seemed lost. 'I know I must keep faith.' She murmured into him, 'And I know that he won't leave me behind.' Her voice broke, he held her tighter. 'But, apart from words, and I suppose him, I have nothing to believe that will eventually come to pass. I love him Merlin.' Her voice shook slightly, but her gaze never faltered. 'I think about him… when I'm with him…. It's like my life has meaning…. ' she tailed off cheeks glowing with embarrassment. Once again, Merlin looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. His face must have shown his discomfort, her voice became rushed, apologetic, her eyes wide, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, It's private after all, you don't really want to hear that.' Her cheeks flared again, she took a breath; 'Most of all I shouldn't have burdened you, not after you went to all this trouble...'

'…To look like a supposedly handsome ass?' Merlin quipped, his ears pricked, he should have listened earlier, there was defiantly someone watching them. Looking around, he drew the sword, for what reason he do not know, he might as well been holding a stick of wood for the good it would do. He motioned Gwen to stand behind him.

After a long and torturous moment, the presence had gone; it had probably been a rabbit or a deer. He would deny anyone who spent any time with Arthur would not cause you to look shadow and gaps between trees with suspicion. He sheaved the sword and turned to Gwen, not thinking, nor considering the consequences.

She needed something in that moment, something to hold on to, a light or a flash of gold in the dark. A destiny. Something to hold on to.

'Guinevere, do believe that magic could be used for good?' His brow furrowed in hushed tones. Gwen looked startled, reeling from the momentary danger.

'I...I suppose so. I depend doesn't it, on the person, I've only encountered magic being used for evil, but I suppose there is always the opposite. Like two sides of the same coin.' She looked at him, hard, past the badly dyed hair, the lanky frame and truly into his eyes. Gwen could see the panic rising in him, his eyes widened. He flung his arms out to her imploringly, trying to find words. To her surprise tears formed, his hands shook as she took his hand in hers once again. She smiled then, believing that things would be ok or that she had a hope or an idea to believe in. 'Your secret is safe.' She murmured, hugging his slight form, she could feel the relief pour off him as she held him, their roles reversed. Gwen could not help but feel hurt; she was naturally going to feel wounded at the betrayal of trust. However had this been anyone else and another secret, but this was _Merlin_ and he had _Magic. _The word reverberated around her head, images and scenes flew passed her. She laughed, 'Merlin, you remarkable, wonderful person.'

He broke free, a tear still falling down his face: 'Gwen, do you think that...' his voice constricted, 'Your father died because he was accused of magic, Arthur has been enchanted and hurt numerous times...'

'How many times have you saved Arthur's life?' She said simply, smiling up at him.

'I have literally lost count.' He laughed, the gold which had been hidden, could now be seen, powerful and awe inspiring. Merlin looked at her, his hands grasping her folded elbows, as if to keep him from falling.

'And how many of those times have you used magic?' Gwen raised an eyebrow. Merlin mirrored her. 'Merlin, you're one of the most honest and true people I know.' Guilt flashed. 'In almost every sense.' She quipped. 'You're not a monster or evil and I know that you would only do things for the right purpose.'

'Morgana.' he began

She nodded sagely, 'I know.'

'I tried… Gods knows I've tried, I've had no choice…' he tailed off, his hands falling limply at his sides.

'I know, my only wish is that it didn't have to be this way.' Merlin raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Silenced followed, heavy in emotion and shared secrets littered and danced in the air.

After along while Merlin spoke, his face light, his voice serious: 'It's my destiny, you know to protect him. It's his destiny to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known and for me to be his dogsbody. ' He rolled his eyes.

'I wondered why your still here!' Gwen laughed, tension broken.

'What do you mean?' Merlin said in mock outrage, 'I'm a respected servant and all the women in Camelot find me irresistible!'

'Watch out for Bertha, she has her eye on you.' Gwen said warningly, trying to hide a smirk.

'And hands.' Merlin shivered, smiling at her. Eyebrows raised in amusement and in earnest 'He will marry you, you do realise you stuck with him? Don't you? ' Gwen smiled, her heart warmed for the first time in days. She nodded simply.

'I'll still have you won't I?' she laughed, nudging him.

'Unfortunately so.' He said in mock reverence, 'we'll have to gang up on him occasionally…' Merlin gestured, hands positioned on top of his head pulling a face in cruel imitation of Arthur's unfortunate encounter with the goblin.

Her hands flew to her hips, 'No. Don't be so mean!' her eyebrows furrowed in dissaproval.

'Oh come off it, your not telling me you didn't at least giggle.' Gwen bit her lip, obviously trying not to laugh, 'I suppose you looked up the enchantment for future use.'

'Of course.' voice smug, his honest face turning serious again 'Are you sure you don't hate me or wish me dead or...'

'No, stop being silly - and for heavens sake wash that die out, blonde really doesn't suit you.' Merlin pouted, but nodded. His eyes flashed gold, the blonde faded into the dark hair that she knew and loved. 'That's better.' She said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Merlin said simply.

'Like wise.' Guinevere embraced him once more, kissing him on the cheek. The sea of emotion had calmed, dark clouds rumbled in the distance. Whatever Arthur said or didn't say about Merlin, she couldn't think of anyone better to be Arthur's protector. Even if he did occasionally walked into doors.

Arthur had promised himself that he wouldn't follow her; he even had Merlin bring up extra paper work to do. Despite his best efforts, He has followed her to the woods, his heart quickens; her countenance beautiful and dignified. Tears seemed to not come to her; she sits dignified and forlorn, before crumbing to emotions. He wants to reach out, he wants to hold her, comfort her, tell her that things, will be ok, better than ok they would be free to do the most simplest, Arthur can feel himself going red, or the most intimate of things. Soon.

A figure approaches her, his cape billowing in the breeze, his face hidden from the prince, and his attire was his own. An imposter, it was clearly magic or some form of sorcery, Gwen's face looks hopeful, the look almost destroys him. He reached for his sword, which wasn't there, anger builds. The person speaks, the figure turns. It's Merlin; the anger dissipates, replaced by what he could only describe as despair. Gwen was laughing; he hadn't heard her laugh for days, weeks even. Arthur smiles despite everything; Merlin was a good friend, although he was an annoying winey sod at times. He caught snatches of conversation; his heart soars and dips with every word spoken by her.

He, Arthur should be the one with Gwen, not Merlin, he could not help the rise of jealously mount as Merlin held her; he knew that his father had ordered Gwen to be followed on numerous occasions since the incident, resulting in several guards having minor flesh wounds and sprains. As they did not find Arthur's orders particularly persuading nor his polite requests to his father heed any results. The words: 'I love him.' Floats pass in a wave of adoration and remorse, he simply cannot listen any longer, heartache threatens to overcome the prince in a wave of silent tears… besides there was paper work to do and knights to train. My god she's beautiful- and headstrong - he reminded himself, but so lovely. It was a rare thing indeed to find someone so charming, inside and out. He shifts his position, trying to get closer, trying to stay hidden.

He sees Merlin draw _his_ sword, my god the idiotic servant had grown up, he smiles. If anything went awry, he was glad to have Merlin, despite his inadequacies; not that he would ever tell him that, of course not. It would give him a big head; he shuddered, not just from the slight chill in the air. He took his leave glad for Merlin, but most of all glad for he had Gwen.


End file.
